User blog:Peppermint Princess/Disney Havoc Roster
Alright, so by now I'm assuming most of you already know what Disney Havoc is. This blog will be updated whenever I announce a new character, and it will also serve as a place for you guys to suggest characters and character movesets. I decided to turn Disney Havoc into more of a community project rather than my own fan game, where we can all come together and discuss cool ideas for what would happen if Disney was to make a crossover fighting game with their many franchises. Anyway, below is the roster as it is today, and a few ideas for each characters' moveset. Once again, I'll repeat; feel free to suggest characters and character movesets in the comments below, as this is supposed to be a community project. Roster Moveset Ideas *'Mickey:' **Mickey could attack by using his Sorcerer powers from Fantasia. Suggested by . **One of Mickey's final attacks could be him sailing a boat, as a reference to Steamboat Willie. *'Snow White:' **Snow White could sing, causing opponents to fall asleep, similar to Jigglypuff in Super Smash Bros.. She could also summon birds and use some help from the Seven Dwarfs to attack. Suggested by . *'Cinderella:' **Similar to Zelda & Sheik, and Samus & Zero Suit Samus from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Cinderella could switch between her maid form–in which she would attack with the help of several rats, and by using a broom and other daily objects–and her Princess form, in which she would attack by throwing pumpkins at opponents and with the help of her fairy godmother. Suggested by . *'Ralph:' **Ralph could attack by throwing strong punches at opponents, as well as throwing bricks at them. **Ralph could also attack by punching the ground, thus causing a slight earthquake, or by throwing Cherry Bombs, similar to how he does in Disney INFINITY. **Another idea for Ralph's moveset could involve Felix's Magic Hammer, in which Ralph could throw walls of bricks at opponents, then pick them up and use the Magic Hammer to fix them, and then throw them again. Ralph could also use the Magic Hammer on himself or on an ally, in order to restore some health. *'Vanellope:' **Vanellope could use several Items and Power-Ups from Sugar Rush in order to attack, such as Cherry Bombs, Sweet Seekers, Syrup Puddles and Sticky Slicks. **Vanellope could also use her Glitching to avoid attacks and bump into opponents. **Another idea for Vanellope's moveset includes her racing kart, in which her side attack could involve her driving her kart for a very short range and run over opponents in the way. Also, with the inclusion of throwing candy citizens and Sour Bill at opponents. *'Elsa:' **Elsa's moves could involve all kinds of attacks with ice; from large range attacks (throwing snowballs, sharp icicles, etc), to creating ice barriers, to creating little snowmen or giant monsters such as Marshmellow. Suggested by and . *'Agent P:' **Agent P's moveset could be focused around the weapons he uses and his tail, as well as him turning into Perry the Platypus to avoid attacks. Suggested by . *'Dipper:' **Dipper's moves could have something to do with Bill Cipher, summoning him and such. **Dipper could throw gnomes and other Gravity Falls creatures at opponents. Suggested by . **Another idea for Dipper's moveset could involve punches, as Dipper has been shown to be able to handle a hand-to-hand fight in the series. He could also attack by throwing Books, as a reference to the 3 Journals in the show. *'Mabel:' **Mabel could use her Grappling Hook and her Kitten Fists to attack. Suggested by . *'Star:' **Star's moveset could revolve around different kinds of punches and kicks, as well as the use of her Magical Wand and Dimensional Scissors. Suggested by . *'Winnie:' **Winnie could summon a swarm of bees, or create a bee shield. He could throw bee hives and toss honey on enemies, as well as maybe scratch them with his claws. Suggested by . *'Anna:' **Anna could dance around while doing some aerial kicks, as well as throwing snowballs and also punching using Elsa's gloves. She could also have a Grappling Hook, similar to Mabel. Suggested by and . *'Wander:' **Wander's main weapon could be his Banjo, which he could use to hit oppnents with. Suggested by . *'Sylvia:' **Sylvia could attack by using only her legs. Suggested by . **Another idea for Sylvia's moveset could revolve around short range kicks and punches, as well as biting and maybe using her tail. *'Hiro:' **None. *'Baymax:' **None. SUGGEST CHARACTERS AND CHARACTER MOVESETS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! ↓ Category:Blog posts